Cause' I dont think that they'd understand
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: A walk to remember. Klaine style. Blaine is Landon and Kurt is Jamie. Dont worry if you havent watched the movie. LeaCoryFinnRachelGleek helped me with the idea, but the story is all mine. Rated M for death and some language. All will be explained in the A/N. No copyright intended.
1. Author Note

My A/N.

This is my first ever FanFiction!

Bare with me if its rubbish but constructive critism only please!

Well this FF is Klaine.

Its based around one of my all time favourite movies.

A walk to remember.

If you havent watched the movie dont worry!

It doesnt matter!

It'll just be like a normal FF!

If you have watched it, then Blaine is Landon and Kurt is Jamie.

Blaine has to join the school play cause of his misbehaviour.

Kurt has to be his understudy.

They have to spend loads of time together.

And then you shall seeeee.

But if you've watched the movie then you'll know.

It might make you cry, dont say I didnt warn you!

(No copyright intended, I wish I did, but I dont, Glee characters or AWTR)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

" , we agreed we wouldnt be seeing eachother under these circumstances again"

Blaine Anderson rolled his stunning hazel eyes at the man sat behind the other side of the oak desk.

How many times had he been here before? In the office, with Principal Figgins, because he had been 'Unacceptable'.

The funny thing was, he never got punished for it, they just gave him chance after chance, thats why he did it.

"WE didnt agree on anything, that was you"

He rolled his eyes again, as the man suddenly went from being sat the other side of him, to being stood right infront of him.

"Right, that is it, im tired of you thinking you can do what you want and get away with it"

The short boy sighed, mentally adding to the older mans sentence 'Maybe thats because I can get away with it'

He was took away from his train of thought when the man began to talk again.

"You will do 3 extra curricular activities, including extra credit, and the drama club"

The troubled boy's heart almost stopped.

"WHAT?!"

The drama club was the worst thing that could possibly ever do to Blaine's reputation.

"You will be given the lead in the schools play this year, I want to see you at the next meeting, which is later today, be there, or you'll regret it. Meeting dismissed"

From that second on, Blaine thought his life was ruined, little did he know, it was just about to be made.

Later that day, Blaine sighed as he approached the room in which he thought would be the death of him and his rein of popularity at this school.

He stepped inside only to discover that the class had already started.

The way people were staring at him you'd think he'd of murdered someone.

"Um.. Sorry im late?"

Yet another teacher in which he hated looked at him with a pained expression.

"Better late than never, take a seat please "

The young boy sighed and sat down at the only available seat, next to Kurt.

Blaine had seen this boy around school various times before, but he had never really took the time to pay attention to him as he was at the bottom of the social pyramind.

Blaine didnt waste his time with losers like him.

Before he knew it he had a copy of 'West side story' in his hand and he was reading out loud infront of everyone, a slight crack in his voice.

He was informed that Kurt was going to be his understudy, so they would be practising together.

He looked over at the rosy cheeked boy, who seemed to have already been staring at him.

"Just so you know, im only here because I have to be, and im only working with you on this shit, and im not a fag either, so dont try anything"

Blaine glared at him as Kurt was a bit taken aback by his words, he just nodded, not knowing what to say.

A few minutes passed by in silence before Kurt finally spoke up.

"So, um.. I guess, you should come to my place after school? I mean, only if you want to, you dont have to or anything"

Blaine nodded, a scowl painted on his face.

"Yeah, whatever, but you dare tell anyone that I have to come to your house, I swear"

Kurt just nodded, gulping.

He was scared of Blaine, he knew that if anyone could get him killed, or make his life miserable for the rest of eternity, it was him.

"I wont tell anyone, I promise"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Later that night Kurt was sat on his bed, waiting for the infamous Blaine Anderson to arrive, he had been dreading tonight since he arranged it just hours earlier.

He knew that he would have to get used to Blaines company, as he was his understudy, he just wasnt looking forward to it.

Kurt was disturbed from his thoughts when the doorbell downstairs rang.

He got up and padded down the staircase, purposely taking his time.

When he finally reached the door, he opened it slowly and greeted the curly haired boy with a warm smile.

"Hello Blaine, come in"

He moved out of the way to let him in, the smile still plastered on his face.

Blaine sighed as he stepped inside the house, looking around at the decoration and sighing, even he couldnt deny that Kurt was rich.

Kurt shut the door and nodded towards the stairs.

"Um, shall we?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and nodded, heading towards the stairs.

When they finally reached the upper floor and they approached the brunettes bedroom Blaine sighed in content.

"Lets make this quick, I dont want anyone to know im here"

Kurt, although he was hurt by this comment, just nodded;walking over to his bed.

"Well, we can just go through the lines once, maybe twice, it wont take longer than an hour"

Blaine grunted, sitting down on the computer chair that was on the complete opposite side of the room to Kurt.

Kurt couldnt help but feel as if this boy was hiding something, he seemed to be acting like his usual jerk self, but Kurt could see past those floppy, schoolboy curls and them gorgeous eyes, he could see the hurt in them.

As much as he didnt want it to, Kurt let his curiousity and concern get the better of him, he cleared his throat and looked over at Blaine.

"Whats wrong? I know you're hiding something"

Blaine had heard the other boys words, and as much as he didnt want to admit it, he knew that he was right, he was hiding something.

He wasnt going to tell Kurt that, of course.

"Nothings wrong, im fine, can we just get on with this?"

Kurts face softened, he walked over to the shorter boy, standing infront of him and kneeling down;so he was at the same height as Blaine was sitting.

He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"You can tell me you know, I wont tell anyone.."

Blaine shrugged Kurt off and stood up.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY ANYTHING, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS YOU FUCKING FAG"

Kurt was shocked at his sudden outburst, he fell back from his crouching position, landing on his butt.

"I-um.. I didnt mean-"

"You didnt mean anything, you know what? Screw this, screw you and your stupid play, i'd rather get expelled"

He stepped right over Kurts body, anger rising in him as he swung open the door.

Kurt rose to his feet, stumbling a little as he followed after the younger boy.

"BLAINE! Dont leave, please..."

Blaine shook his head and made his way down the stairs, there was no way he was staying here with him, he opened the front door and stormed out, leaving a stunned Kurt, stood there, his mouth semi-open.

He had to fix things with Blaine, and fast, otherwise it could end badly, very badly.

The last thing Kurt wanted was to spend his last few months on this earth in misery.

A/U

Ooooh, CLIFFHANGER.

Hope you guys are enjoying this? Its my first one, so I might suck, but yeah, its gonna be quite long because I havent even started with the actual main plot yet.. If youve seen the movie of read the book you will know whats wrong with Kurt, if not, then you wont know until later on in the story, when Kurt tells Blaine, but that wont be for a looooong while yet, maybe by next week? Depends on how often I post!

Thats all im saying, hope you're enjoying this!

And please **REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Kurts heart was on his sleeve.

He felt sick.

He walked through the doors of WMHS with his head held high, everyone was whispering about him but he was used to that, so it didnt bother him.

That wasnt what he was worried about, he was worried because he was going to confront Blaine.

After lastnight he was expecting a punch, or something.

He approached the smaller boy and tapped his shoulder, hence the people looking at them.

Blaine turned around and an immediate scowl had taken pride of place on his flawless face.

"What do you want? You cant talk to me here"

Kurt sighed deeply and closed his eyes, he was slowly starting to run out of patience with this boy.

"I want to help you with your lines, I dont think you deserve to get expelled, please let me?"

Blaine looked around, looking at all the stares.

"Fine, whatever, I dont care! Ill come to your place tonight, just as long as you leave me alone whilst we're here"

Kurt smiled with relief as Blaine shoved past him and ran around the corner, as if they never even spoke.

Later that night everything seemed to be going right, Blaine had been at Kurts house for over an hour and they had shared some laughs, some awkward moments too.

Blaine scanned Kurts room, he had barely paid attention the previous day, so this was his chance.

He looked around and his eyes locked on a beach coloured, worn, guitar.

Blaine frowned and walked over to it.

"You play?"

The brunette looked up from his script and smiled softly, nodding.

"Yes, I do, for several years now"

Blaine stared at the older boy in awe.

"Wow, I wish I could play"

Kurt frowned.

"Really? You want to play guitar?"

Blaine nodded, gulping, he had already confided in Kurt in a few things.

"Yes, more than anything"

"I could teach you if you like?"

The boy looked up from the guitar at Kurt.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, of course I would"

Kurt smiled warmly and held his arms out for Blaine to pass him the monumental piece.

Blaine passed Kurt the guitar as he asked, and then sat beside him, watching his long, slender fingers strum across the strings, gawping in awe.

Kurt began to play the opening to a song, it sounded beautiful through Blaines ears.

"This is my favourite song, its called iris, my mom used to sing it to me, before she.. um"

Kurt looked down and Blaine instantly felt sympathetic for him, placing a hand on his back supportively.

"Im sorry man..."

Kurt shook his head.

"Its fine, im over all that now"

As much as Blaine didnt believe him, he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay..."

He looked up at the clock as Kurt continued to play.

"Shit.. Im late getting home, I have to go"

He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kurt looked up from the guitar and smiled warmly,

"Same time, same place, ill be here"

Blaine nodded once and left the room immediatly, without so much as a goodbye.

Blaine was stood, listening to his friends ramble on about something, he wasnt paying attention though, he couldnt help his mind wondering to the previous night;which made an uncontrollable smile break upon his face.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was stood infront of him and his friends we're stifling laughs.

"So, Blaine, ill see you tonight?"

Blaines heart almost stopped, _god he was beautiful.___He shook his head to snap out of his trance.

_Come on Blaine, act cool, act like a jerk._

He used the acting skills he had learnt over the previous week to portray a smirk on his face.

"In you're dreams maybe"

As he watched Kurts face drop, it broke his heart.

Laughter surrounded him and he had pats of apprieciation being placed on his shoulder by his friends, his false smirk grew wider as Kurt ran off around the corner.

Later that night, it was Blaines turn to make peace.

He stepped upon the porch of the Hummel household and tapped on the door multiple times,

"Kurt, Please, Just open the damn door"

He repeated this process a few times before the door finally latched open and the pale face appeared in the doorway.

Blaine smiled weakly.

"Im sorry? I didnt mean that, you know what its like.. I still need help with my lines.. I was hoping we could be like-"

Before he could say anymore, he was cut off.

"Like secret friends?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, its like you read my mind"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Great, now read mine"

He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut in Blaines face.

He groaned.

"Kurt, dont do this please.."

Kurt sighed, he didnt really have the right to be mad at Blaine and he knew it, he heard Blaines pleas to open the door and finally caved, barely opening the door before being hit with a shock.

Blaine had seen the door open and wasted no time, he had literally pounced on Kurt, connceting their lips together for a long, hard and forceful kiss.

All the hurt flooded away during the kiss, all of the teasing that Kurt had experienced, all of the struggle Blaine had secretely had with his sexuality over the years, everything. It was as if the only thing that mattered was them two boys, here and now, there and then.

Once it was over, both boys were shocked.

Blaine gulped.

"I want to be with you"

Kurt was still in shock and he just shook his head, he shut the door again and locked it, running upstairs.

Blaine, aware of that he had messed up, also went home, deciding that he would fix things tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

a/n

Uh-oh, im losing viewers.. eeek.

Sorry if im a not very good writer or anything, im new to this, so..

Hope you enjoy this..

Blaine was assured Kurt would never speak to him again, _why did he have to kiss him, why?_

He approached Kurts locker, early the next morning, holding back a sharp intake of breath as he tapped his shoulder/

"Kurt?"

The soft faced, brunette, turned around.

"I thought you werent allowed to speak to me in school because of you reputation"

"Thats all bullshit, I meant what I said lastnight, Kurt, I want to be with you"

"You're not gay?"

"I've always been gay, ive just hidden it, I didnt want anyone to know, I was ashamed"

Kurt scoffed, if Blaine thought that this was the right way to go about trying to win him over, he was wrong.

Blaine sighed.

"Not that being gay is wrong, obviously, but Kurt, I dont feel ashamed of who I am when Im around you, thats one of the reasons why I like you so much, you're proud of who you are, and you dont let anyone stand in your way"

Kurts face softened, a small smile appearing on his thin, pink lips.

Blaine smiled at him widely and nodded once.

"So i'll be at your place tonight at 5?"

Kurt just nodded, he felt it was appropriate not to say anymore.

"And id give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be, and I dont want to go home right now"

Blaine had lust in his eyes, he was slowly but surely falling for Kurt, and even he had to accept that.

Kurt was teaching him to play the guitar, Kurt had decided on himself playing the instrument and Blaine singing for the first few practices.

They were singing the song Kurt had earlier mentioned when they were talking about his mother.

Blaine hadnt ever heard of the song before, but he liked it, especially performing it with Kurt.

"And I just want you to know who I am.."

As the song drew to a close Blaine smiled, looking into Kurts eyes with nothing but pure love.

"That was beautiful"

Kurt smiled.

"Your voice is beautiful"

Blaine blushed, and there was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

Before Blaine could help himself, he locked lips with Kurts.

The kiss wasnt anything serious, it was just a sweet, meaningful kiss.

Quite like the one the had shared the previous evening, when Blaine thought he'd blew it, but for a longer period of time.

Once the emotional kiss had ended, Blaine looked into Kurts eyes.

Getting lost within the sea green emeralds as Kurt did likewise towards Blaine.

Kurt finally broke the silence a few short minutes later, simply responding.

"Yes"

Blaine frowned, he had no idea what the other boy was talking about.

"Yes... what?"

Kurt smiled weakly.

"Yes, i'll be with you"

Blaine's face broke into a grin and he wrapped his arms around Kurts slender-toned body, whispering into the cusp of his ear.

"Thank You"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter six!**

A/N

I Do not own this song that is being featured.

Its called iris and its by the goo goo dolls.

Its amazing, if you havent already, go listen;-)!

Kurt walked through the halls with his head held high and a smile painted across his face, he was falling in love with someone, and that person loved him back!

As he approached his locker and opened it, something jumped out at him and he screamed in surprise, causing the people surrounding him to giggle.

The tall boy shook off their giggles and looked at the piece of paper which had just attacked him.

Kurt looked horrified as he read the page.

_Go and die._

_I wish you had cancer._

_You dont deserve to live._

Kurt could feel tears threatening to fall as he re-read the note over and over.

Before he knew it Blaine had grabbed the note from his grasp and was scanning his eyes over it, anger forming through facial expression.

Kurt went to say something but Blaine walked away, he stormed down the corridor to the classroom he knew that the culprits of the letter would be in.

Kurt called after him, following him, running with every ounce of energy he had.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine, despite the fact that he had heard Kurt, didnt even acknowledge him, instead he ran into the room he had approached in a fury, slamming the letter down on the desk and walking over to his 'Best friend' Kieran.

The short boy took a long intake of breath as Kurt entered the room behind him.

"You did this, didnt you?"

Blaines face was not one to be messed with.

Kieran shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"I dont know what you're talking about, now how about you ditch the loser, and come sit with us?"

Blaine ignored all of the other boys words, nothing mattered anymore, it was as if the wole world had blotted out.

Before he could stop himself, he lifted his arm, clenching his fist.

He placed a poweful punch to the left cheekbone of his ex-friend.

The room went from complete silence, to a complete uproar of noise as Kieran rose to his feet, clutching his face.

"FINE! GO AND BE A FUCKING FAG!"

Blaine just nodded, as if to say _Like you'd be able to stop me anyway._

He turned on his heel and walked towards Kurt, ushering him outside.

When they reached the bleachers, Kurt sat down sighing.

The short boy sat beside his newly-formed boyfriend, placing a hand on his back, comfortingly.

"Dont worry, I mean it could of been worse, you could actually-"

Kurt cut him off, tears forming in his perfect eyes.

"Im sick, Blaine"

Blaine frowned.

"Dont worry, I can just take you home an-"

"No, Blaine, im really sick, I have cancer"

Blaine laughed nervously.

"Kurt, dont joke about things like that"

Kurt stood up, tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Im not joking!"

Blaines face fell, in disbelief and disappointment.

He spoke, his voice barely even a faint whisper.

"You cant, you're an 18 year old boy, you have everything to live for.. you cant have cancer"

"Well, I do"

"W-why.. why didnt you tell me?"

Kurt began pacing up and down the bleacher aisles.

"The doctor said that I should act normal, like.. nothing was wrong.. I didnt have anything to live for, I wanted to die, and then YOU CAME ALONG AND RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Kurt was sobbing by this time, shaking his head.

In the blink of an eye Kurt had disappeared, Blaine shouted after him but it was no use, Kurt had dissapeared, god knows when Blaine would see him again.

IF Blaine would see him again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

*Bring Bring*

Blaine groaned, _who would be calling at this hour? It was 2am for fucks sake!_

"WHAT?"

"Hey Blaine, its Burt Hummel, Kurts father"

Blaine sat up in his bed, his heart rate instantly increasing.

"Is he ok? Whats wrong?!"

"Well actually no, hes been rushed into hospital, his cancer has gotten worse, there is a very slim chance he will live, he's asking for you"

Blaine didnt waste anytime, he hing up the phone and got out of bed as quickly as he could, throwing on some clothes.

When he finally arrived at the hospital, he sat down at his boyfriends bedside, clutching his hand and tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt smiled at him.

"Dont cry honey, I dont want you to cry"

Blaine sighed, trying to prevent the tears from forming.

He stood up and grabbed the guitar he had bought with him, not saying a word.

Kurt's face lit up with joy.

"You brought a guitar?"

"Yeah, I was shopping the other day and I just thought it'd show youwhat i've learnt"

Kurt smiled and nodded for him to start.

Blaine began to strum the guitar, opening his mouth to begin signing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now,

And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life'

Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am"

Kurt smiled at the end of the song, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Thankyou"

Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"Number 48"

Blaine frowned.

"Number 48? What does that mean?"

Kurt smiled and pulled out a piece of paper, passing it to Blaine.

"My bucket list, its everything I wanted to do before I die, number 48 was to have someone sing to me, that song"

Blaine scanned over the paper, nodding.

_See the sunsrise._

_Be in 2 places at once._

_Be kissed in the rain._

_Get married._

_Perform on a real broadway stage._

_Witness a miracle._

Blaine didnt know much, but he did know that he was going to do everything in his willpower to make sure Kurt had done all these things before he died.

A/N..

I want to just remind everyone that NO COPYRIGHT WAS INTENDED!

I have nothing to do with the song, I do not own it and I am not in any way affiliated with Glee or The goo goo dolls. Hope you enjoyed it.

He did'nt know much, but what he did know was that he was going to do everything in his will to make sure Kurt completed this list before he died.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

Blaine groaned.

_Neck cramp, ouch!_

He had been sleeping at the hospital, not wanting to leave his boyfriends side.

"Blaine? Blaine?!"

The young boy lifted his head from its rest.

"Huh?"

He tried to make out the figure stood infront of him, he squinted his eyes.

The figure turned out to be no other that Burt Hummel.

Of course when Blaine figured this out he sat up straight.

"Uhm, hello, Mr Hummel, uhm, Sir"

Burt just sighed and shook his head.

"I think you should go home, get some rest"

"Im not tired"

Burt sighed again and reasoned with the short boy.

"I want some time.. alone.. with my son, please"

Blaine understood, he stood up and nodded once, before exiting the room.

Burt had sat down and grabbed his son's hand just as the brunette woke from his long, peaceful sleep.

"Hey..."

His father smiled weakly as Kurt opened his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttering open.

"Hey dad, whats up? Wheres Blaine?"

"Can we just.. forget about him for the time being, please? I want to talk to you"

Kurt nodded encouragingly.

"You know, Kurt.. If im holding you too close, and blotting you away from the rest of the world.. its only because I love you and I want to keep you longer"

Kurt smiled and nodded, whispering.

"I know.."

"Blaine stop it!"

Kurt giggled loudly.

He had been let out of hospital and Blaine was enjoying the limited time that he had left with him.

They were sat on a field, watching the stars, they had been sat in the same spot all day.

Blaine couldnt help his mind wondering to Kurts bucket list, he tried to remember back.

_Hmm, what was the first thing on that list?_

_God, what was is?_

_Ah! Be in two places at once!_

The curly haired boy stood up.

"Come on!"

Kurt frowned up at his boyfriend.

"Where?"

"Just.. come on"

Kurt stood up, and allowed Blaine to lead him to the car.

Once they were driving, Kurt frowned when he didnt understand the route that his boyfriend was taking him in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow as he pulled over at the sighed of the road, he opened his own door and ran around, opening Kurts door for him.

The taller boy giggled as Blaine lifted him out of the car and pulled him towards a sign, stating

'**Ohio**'

In bold lettering.

Kurt was finding it hard to contain his giggles as they reached the sign.

Blaine gripped Kurts shoulders and nodded once, steading him into place, one foot was on one side of the state line, and the other foot was on the other.

Basically stating that he was half in Ohio and half out of Ohio.

"So right now, you're standing on the state line, Right?"

Blaine nodded towards the Ohio sign.

Kurt nodded, a wide smile spread across his face.

The shorter boy grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his boyfriend.

"You're in two places at once"

The brunette took a while to analyze what he was saying before coming to his realization.

He began to laugh before throwing his arms around Blaines neck.

"Thank You"

Blaine grinned, tears forming in his eyes as he buried his head into Kurts shoulder.

_Oh, how he was going to miss this._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

"Blaine?"

Kurt Hummel was walking with his boyfriend through the park, hand in hand.

He had honestly never felt happier.

"Yeah?"

"It looks like its going to-"

He was interrupted by a spot of rain hitting his soft, pale, skin.

Blaine smiled as the rain sped up.

"Rain? Were you going to say rain?"

Kurt smiled and nodded as the rain started pelting down.

"Well look at that, we're already finishing eachoth-"

Kurts sentence was once again interuppted by Blaines lips hitting his, pulling him to the most he has, and ever will experience in his whole life.

Blaine cupped the taller boys delicate cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut.

The brunette felt breathless by Blaines actions and he wrapped his slender arms around the shorter boys neck.

Once the kiss was over, both boys were breathless.

Rain had ran down both their faces, it had loosened Blaines gel and let his curls roam free.

Kurt laughed at his hair and Blaine smirked.

"You got kissed in the rain. Number 27"

Kurts eyes widened and he grinned as he came to this realization.

"Oh my god! Oh, Blaine.."

Blaine smiled.

"By the way.. Were you going to say that we're already finishing eachothers sentences?"

Kurt laughed as his boyfriend grabbed his hand and led him through the park.

**Later that evening.**

"Blaine, this is perfect"

After they had spent the day together, Blaine had decided to help Kurt fufill his bucket list some more.

They were now sat by the lakeside, where they planned to stay until the sun rose the next morning.

Blaine opened his mouth to say 'I know' when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, he looked up and gasped as he saw a shooting star.

Another thing on his list.

_Wish on a shooting star._

He shook his boyfriends shoulder.

"Kurt! Look! A shooting star! Nows your chance! Wish on it!"

Kurt looked up and a smile spread across his face, he shut his eyes and wished, as hard as he could.

_'I wish that Blaine is okay after i'm gone, keep him safe, and prevent him from harm and hurt, make sure he smiles, make sure he meets someone who can help him fulfill his dreams, and help him to live his life to the fullest, just like he has helped me'_

He opened his eyes and grinned widely.

Blaine laughed and whispered.

"What did you wish for?"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"Now that would be telling"

**The next morning.**

The boys had stayed awake for the majority of the night, but Blaine couldnt help but fall asleep around 3am.

Kurt had also fell asleep around the same time, his head rested on his boyfriends shoulder.

They both awoke when light streamed through the clouds.

They awoke just in time for the sun to set.

Kurt's face lit up in excitement as he was able to tick yet another thing off his list.

"Blaine, you're the best thing that ever happened to me"

"No.. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, if it wasnt for you, i'd still be the jerk I once was.. I cant believe I ever was that guy.. Why didnt I notice how perfect you were before? I've left it too late.. now I havent got much time with you left.. and thats all my fault"

He looked down, a sad, desperate expression on his face.

Kurt lifted his head with his index finger, shaking his own head.

"No, no Blaine, its not your fault, cancer is nobodys fault, especially not yours. If anything, you make it 10x better, when im with you, its almost as if I forget everything thats going on. Its like, im gonna be here forever, with you"

Blaine looked into his boyfriends eyes.

"Really?"

"Really"

And, the words that Kurt had let out, the emotions, had given Blaine an idea, an idea that would change both their lives. Forever.

A/N

Sorry I didnt update! I completely forgot!

It wont happen again!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine!**

"Kurt! Come on!"

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend, they were spending the weekend in New York, Blaine had surprised him.

"Im coming!"

Blaine dragged his boyfriend down the busy streets, he knew exactly where he was taking him.

When they approached their destination, Kurt gasped.

"Broadway!"

Blaine nodded, smirking at his boyfriend.

"It was number 3 on your list"

Once Kurt had closed his mouth from the shock he threw his arms around the shorter boy.

"Thankyou so much!"

Blaine laughed, leading him inside.

Once they were inside the building, Blaine led Kurt on to the stage.

"What song?"

"Wicked, I want to do a song from wicked"

He smiled as the opening music to _For Good, _started up.

**Kurt; **I'm limited, just look at me.

I'm limited and just look at you.

You can do all i couldn't do, glinda.

So now it's up to you, for both of us..

Now it's up to you...

**Blaine; **I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason,

bringing something we must learn

And we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them and we help them in return.

Well, i don't know if I believe that's true.

But I know I'm who I am today because i knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun.

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood.

Who can say if i've been changed for the better?

But because i knew you i have been changed for good.

**Kurt; **It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime.

So let me say before we part.

So much of me is made of what i learned from you.

You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end.

I know you have re-written mine by being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea.

Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood.

Who can say if i've been changed for the better?

But because i knew you, Because i knew you,

I have been changed for good.

**Blaine; **And just to clear the air i ask forgiveness..

for the things i've done you blame me for.

**Kurt; **But then, i guess we know there's blame to share.

**Both; **And none of it seems to matter anymore.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,

Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood.

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea.

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood.  
Who can say if i've been changed for the better?

I do believe i have been changed for the better.  
And because i knew you...

Because i knew you...

Because i knew you...

I have been changed for good..

Once both boys had belted out the duet to the best of their ability, they both collapsed in a heap on the stage.

Blaine smiled at seeing his boyfriend happy.

He stood up and gulped.

"Kurt?"

The taller boy looked up at his boyfriend, worry in his eyes.

His heart pounding.

_This was it, he was going to break up with me._

"Yes?"

"Stand up..."

The brunette scrambled to his feet, once he was stood, towering over Blaine.

"Whats wrong Blaine?"

Blaine nodded once and pulled something out of his pocket, a little black box.

He got down on his knee, blushing lightly.

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening.

"Blaine?! What are you-"

"Will you marry me? I want to marry you"

Kurt stood there, in complete and utter shock, speechless.

A/N

Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I was sick:-(

Well, im still sick, but you get me!

Anyway, I dont own the song 'For good'

No copyright intended.

Hope you liked it :-D'xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

_Breathe Blaine.. just breathe.._

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, locking eyes with him.

_God he looked stunning._

He had accepted Blaines invitation to marry him.

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Blaine's life would change forever.

As Kurt approached him, he smiled.

They were in the chapel, Kurt had never looked happier.

"Hey you.."

Blaine smiled a little.

Kurt's face broke into a grin as the wedding chimes stopped and everyone was seated.

It was time to say there vows.

"I, Kurt Hummel, take you Blaine Anderson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

Blaine smiled wide.

"I, Blaine Anderson, take you Kurt Hummel , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

They took eachothers hands and slid the rings on to one another's fingers as the vicar prononounced their civil partnership official and everyone erupted into applause.

They crashed their lips together into a long, passionate kiss.

Blaine laced their fingers together and pulled away from the kiss, laughing slightly.

_Kurt and I had a nice romantic summer together, with more love than anyone would ever have in a lifetime, then he was gone. He went peacefully, in his sleep. Theres nothing that anyone could of done to stop it. Death is a part of life. I know that now. I also know not to take anything for granted, life is precious; and short. Nobody knows why. It just is, and that, along with many other things, is something that I learnt from the time I was lucky enough to have with Kurt. That's something i'll carry with me forever, until the day, I, myself die._


	12. Chapter 11 Final Chapter

**Final Chapter!**

A/N

Its been amazing writing this! Ive shed a few tears writing this chapter I must admit! And after the last one, who can blame me?

Well, I hoped youve enjoyed this!

Sorry this chapter is short.

I have a new Story Line idea for a new Klaine fanfic so keep your eyes out for that.

Please **REVIEW.**

Blaine arrived at the Hummel residence, although it was years ago, it seems like only yesterday Blaine was coming here for after school practice with Kurt, the memory of this bought a tear to his eye as he knocked on the door.

He didnt even have to wait a few seconds before the door was flung open and he was in the warm clasp of Burt Hummel.

Once the long hug ended, both men were teary.

There was an awkward silence, before Blaine broke it, with an icy tone to his voice.

"Im sorry.."

Burt frowned, Kurts death wasnt Blaines fault?

"What on earth have you got to be sorry about?"

Blaine looked down, whispering.

"I didnt fufill Kurts final wish, to witness a miracle"

Burt chuckled softly for the first time since the death, even surprising himself.

"Blaine, you did, he did witness a miracle, _you_"

Blaine looked back up at his father-in-law with teary eyes, but no more was said on that conversation, they both agreed in their minds that enough had already been said.

Blaine walked across the sands of the beach in which, just 4 years earlier, he had helped Kurt wish on a shooting star.

He looked around, absorbing the memories that this beach gave him, looking out into the sunset.

_Kurt, saved my life, he taught me everything, about life, hope, and the long journey ahead, and i'll always miss him, but our love, is like the wind.. you cant see it, but you can feel it._

and Blaine Anderson, for the first time since the tragic death, cracked a smile, a smile in which only Kurts memory could reduce.


End file.
